


Travel for faraway

by Mr_Spirit



Series: NALON [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 原作：信条/天能 TENET 盗梦空间AUCP：protagonist/Neil，The protagonist主角暂设定名为埃姆特（Emti）分级：NC-17（隐晦描写）summary：我们在等待一列火车。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: NALON [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Travel for faraway

Travel For Faraway  
男主(the protagonist)的名字取自“时间”一词的倒转写法，设定为埃姆特(Emit)。  
  
01.  
这着实不是一个让人愉快的任务。  
尼尔双手背后，被捆在一把木制椅子上，尖锐的棱角硌得人生疼，破椅子的木质碎屑甚至刺进指甲缝隙，每活动一下都是钻心瘙痒。同时，他浑身上下只剩下一件衬衣，一条西装裤，而圣彼得堡郊区的风吹得他脸疼，几乎每一道风都要割开他的脸。  
十二月的风咆哮着碾过北方国境的每一寸土地，拉多加湖南岸的大片沼泽早就被冻成深黑色，维堡湾和拉多加湖北岸岩石群岛被白雪覆盖，卡雷利阿的花岗岩冰川峡谷早就挂上尖锐冰柱。就连平原中部的涅瓦河都开始结冰，水底的鲈鱼停止游动，湖面的天鹅飞往温暖的松花江。而远处灰色的湖面在挣扎着不被冻结凝固，湖面上有几个白点，也许是北方常见的大天鹅。  
尼尔耳边是货运火车进出站的噪音，他已经听了足足三个小时，内心默念100个数，那便是每一班火车的装卸停靠时间。可这个火车站没有接车人，没有列车员，所有的火车都只是咣咣铛铛地行驶入站，沉默地停靠100秒，再咣咣铛铛地带着焦炭味离开。  
把他撂在这儿的匪徒并没有多留，几声粗嗓子俄语呼唤后拎着伏特加酒瓶走向暖和的室内，只留他一个人在寒风中受苦。  
在今天的新手任务中，尼尔因为折返到剧院内收起炸弹，而脱离第一批撤退的大部队。他的队友奥尔森催促他快点离开，但尼尔坚决地折返回去，“我不能放弃那些观众。”“我们的任务是找到机密文件并带回，他们——”“我不能。”尼尔抛下这句话在烟雾弹遮掩回到剧院。  
他其实对艾弗斯撒了一个小小的谎，他不仅要收集炸弹解救观众，他还要找到搭档埃姆特。炸弹被回收丢到二楼平台引爆，没有造成任何人员伤亡，埃姆特倒在化妆间外，左臂不断流血。  
“埃姆特？嘿，兄弟，醒醒。”尼尔拍了拍他，防毒面具后的男人缓慢睁开眼，眉毛一塌，举起大拇指回应队友。“快点，我们得离开剧院——”  
尼尔感到后脑勺被重重敲击，接着失去意识，醒来时坐在冷风刺骨的火车铁轨上。  
当遥远湖面上的大天鹅群再次被惊走时，尼尔发现那群匪徒回来了，带来另一个人——右眼通红，嘴角滴着血的黑皮肤黑发男人——埃姆特。  
哈，两个同组织人员落入敌手，典型的拷问环节开端。  
埃姆特也被捆在一把同样破旧的木椅子上，尼尔明显看出他的脚踝以一种诡异的角度弯曲着，但埃姆特仍然平静地盯着匪徒，毫不畏惧。尼尔不安地扭了扭身子，准备迎接匪徒的第一个问题。  
“你认识他吗？你们的接线人是谁？”匪徒的英语烂得要命，急躁的嗓音表示他们没多少耐心。  
“我不认识他。”尼尔看看埃姆特说，流畅地撒谎。  
埃姆特勉强支起右眼皮望了尼尔一眼，黑色眼睛几乎要把尼尔吸进深渊。他用一句俄语脏词儿回应匪徒，右脸被抽得别过去，男人狠狠地往地上吐了一口带血的唾沫。  
02.  
假如独自一人呆在灯塔长达14天，那么你见到的第一个人类会成为你最熟悉的人。  
特种兵部队的单独训练永远是名列反人类举措第一位的玩意：把一个人关在公海的灯塔上，备足14天的压缩罐头，戴上心率检测仪器被时刻远程监控。单人训练时每天要完成一整套训练项目（包括徒手攀爬灯塔、力量训练和耐力训练），还要在深夜两点半登上灯塔最顶端，添加灯油保证灯塔能工作整整八个小时。  
尼尔确定这片海域位于人迹罕至的大陆最边缘区域，虽然到达灯塔的一路上他都戴着黑色眼罩，但每个夜晚随之而来的咸腥寒风，让他从不太充裕的地理学知识中挖出一些线索。他竖起耳朵千方百计地想要捕捉外面的声音，只在第七天时听到汽笛鸣响，大概是另一个单独训练倒霉蛋被送到灯塔，除此之外完全没有船只来往。  
到达灯塔的第一天，尼尔把灯塔中所有的家具都擦拭一遍，可他仍然觉得灯塔内一切都渗透挥之不去的潮湿。高耸的空洞的灯塔仿佛被人类文明社会孤立，甚至被温暖的太阳孤立，只要伸手一探，便能浸湿满手白盐粒。  
他在折叠床散发汗味的旧枕头里找到一枚圆形硬币，浓郁的铜锈遍布每个缝隙，磨铜锈成了尼尔每天最大乐趣。年轻人盘腿坐在床铺上时，倒挂在横梁上时，还有在半梦半醒之间被燥热惊醒时，手中总是握着这枚可能是前人留下的小小硬币，给自己指尖染上刺鼻的绿锈。  
添加灯油算是一整天中最轻松的事情了，对于能扛起15公斤负重奔跑十公里的尼尔这简直是小菜一碟。起初的三天，他拎着像血一样浓稠的黑色机油上楼， 倒进大灯专属发电机，关上盖子，大功告成。  
彻夜宁静的灯塔顶部包含一个360度旋转的千瓦大灯，灯油添加并开启之后，它像一颗巨大的太阳缓缓升起，向外扩展延伸着毫无温度的光芒。第四天晚上，尼尔像前三天一样添加机油，关上盖子，回头望向大灯时莫名觉得燥热——北方的夜晚空气不可能这样燥热，他抹了一把额头上如雨的汗水，走向楼梯之前发现十几里外的海面上有一撮突兀的白色海浪，海浪之间坐着人身鱼尾的生物。他只在少儿读物《哈利·波特》中见过人鱼，那玩意还长着他最讨厌的狡诈尖酸模样。  
冷静，特种兵尼尔，那只是一头儒艮或者海豹。  
于是尼尔在第五天给自己加码训练，确保自己晚上加完机油后一头倒在枕头上熟睡，不去想任何有关幻想生物的事情。  
第七天时，尼尔完全磨干净硬币上的铜锈，可它暴露出的文字尼尔完全不能辨别。两盏床头灯的昏暗灯光只能让他勉强看清指导手册的大字，所以尼尔决定找一盏更亮的灯——他走上灯塔，在炽热的白光中细细地打量这枚硬币。  
它中央镂空，一面刻着凸起浮雕字，一面刻着凹陷压痕字：一横一竖、三横一竖，模糊不清，三横一竖，一横一竖。尼尔猜这是个回文单词，仅凭手指抚摸他确定自己记住纹路，等回到岸上也许可以和艾弗斯聊一聊，尼尔的这位朋友最喜欢收集莫名其妙的玩意。  
尼尔把硬币放在大拇指上，轻轻抛起它，看着黑棕色硬币在灯照中颠三倒四，重重砸回自己手心。硬币弹出的清脆“叮”声仿佛天籁，像清澈的水流刺进尼尔燥热无趣的大脑。  
大灯在尼尔面前旋转，合着海鸥的声音旋转，把尼尔从出生到现在所有的记忆像走马灯一样播放出来，硬币接连弹起落下的声音像八音盒敲击。自此之后的每一晚，尼尔在大灯前弹硬币，再让硬币稳稳落回手中。灯塔的大灯是个绝对宁静，又缓慢活动的“生物”，陪着这位孤独的特种兵度过训练，就像尼尔唯一的朋友。  
尼尔开始对大灯倾诉内心，从脾气怪诞的父亲聊到美丽优雅的艺术家母亲，从小时候最爱的柠檬汽水聊到汤力水伏特加。他对大灯坦诚，无法控制自己地脱掉全部衣物，沐浴在黑暗世界中唯一的光芒。  
他痴迷地想要让光芒永远留在身边，尼尔哭着又笑着，跪拜在大灯面前深深将头埋进胸口，双手伸到两腿之间握住许久没有被抚慰的器官上。硬币被尼尔咬在口中，阻拦他倾泻而出呻吟和喘息。卷到灯塔底部的黑色海浪变成软体生物触手，温柔地漫过尼尔的后背，流淌墨汁粘液带着精液一起布满青年健实的大腿。  
当尼尔达到高潮时，灯塔栏杆上落了一只大天鹅。  
第15天时，尼尔见到了埃姆特，埃姆特从接驳船上走下来，穿着与单色调灯塔格格不入的亮橙色背心，寡言少语地看着赤身裸体，胡子拉碴且头发沾满汗液和精液的尼尔，沉默地递上一条干净毛巾。  
尼尔接过毛巾，直接盖在头上，而不是挡住下半身。  
“抱歉，我去收一下行李。”  
“没关系，我见过更糟的。”  
埃姆特朝他笑了一下，仿佛对尼尔的状态和所做一切了如指掌，双手抱住尼尔的肩膀将他按在接驳船房间窄小的单人床上。  
美国人直挺插入的器官几乎要将尼尔撕成两半，可他不介意。他早就期待许久比自渎更刺激的东西，而埃姆特像黑豹一样将他压在单人床上，朝尼尔耳后喷出热气。  
尼尔在性爱后耷拉着头，凌乱的金发粘着汗水粘在脸上，埃姆特拿出冰可乐贴在尼尔脸侧，咧开嘴笑着，指向尼尔倒挂衣架短裤中露出的圆形硬币。  
“你找到了它？我没想到真的会被找到！”  
“什么，”尼尔一骨碌爬起来，大声问：“这，这是你的？它看起来像个老古董！”  
“因为我是在很久之前来到这儿的。”埃姆特耸了耸肩说，把硬币放在大拇指上弹进上空，再伸手接住落下的硬币。  
“这么说……你见过更糟的？”尼尔略微思索一下说，即将出口的下一句被埃姆特伸手捂住，接着化作两个男人畅快的大笑。  
那天晚上灯塔没有亮灯，海面上没有升起冰冷的太阳，遥远公海也没有降落天鹅，可尼尔看清楚了埃姆特男人的身体一切。  
03.  
埃姆特的三颗牙齿被匪徒卸了下来，随意丢在草丛里像一把红石榴籽。尼尔闭上眼睛，但不能阻挡拳拳到肉的声音传入耳中。一个高大男人抬腿踩在埃姆特胸口，发力一踢将他踹到自己脚边。  
“我知道你想用这东西自杀，特工的惯用手法。”匪徒捏着银色小胶囊在尼尔和埃姆特面前展示着，那是每个人标准行囊之一，在必要之时防止泄密。当尼尔第一天踏入特工职业时掌握的就是如何咬碎胶囊，吞下毒物，三秒钟之内毙命，无痛且不留隐患。  
他还记得参加解救大剧院人质任务之前，埃姆特像抛硬币一样在他面前亮出胶囊，带些挖苦和讽刺味道地说：“还好他们给我们留下一个相对舒服的了结方式。”  
“但愿我们永远用不上。”尼尔回答。  
尼尔的信条之一是待人要慷慨，在与埃姆特共事的一段时间内他发现对方比他更加慷慨（甚至无私）。埃姆特亲力亲为地教尼尔如何使用弹射登陆法，如何选择一家最适合的手工西装店，如何在手中空无一物时装作胜券在握。  
而此时此刻，尼尔决定把自己的银色胶囊让给埃姆特——这很慷慨，符合他所被教导的信条。  
“喂，你们大概不知道这里面装着什么吧？”匪徒察觉到尼尔想要靠近埃姆特的小动作，对方猛地踹向尼尔腰部让两人分开，尼尔的银色胶囊滚落在地上。匪徒狞笑着在他们眼前掰开胶囊，里面空无一物。  
没有毒药，没有秘密信息，只有无色无味的空气。  
尼尔骤然感觉自己的心脏像巨石一样落进深渊，他以为上司们至少能让特工们安然赴死，可明显地，他们甚至不愿意多为每个人花上几克氰化物。  
五年间的教导，十四天灯塔集训的撕扯和孤独，还有身边埃姆特因痛苦倒吸凉气的声音朝尼尔席卷而来，像潮水一样碾碎尼尔的最后一丝信心。  
他没有怎么受伤，可全身上下仍然像被重锤击中一样疼。尼尔在浑浑噩噩中被拽到铁道边上，两厘米外是同样被拽到铁道边上的埃姆特，两人鼻梁几乎要贴在一起。  
看似首领的人走过来，面对尼尔和埃姆特做了一个抹脖子的动作。尼尔沙哑地小声对埃姆特说：“我们被骗了。很抱歉，兄弟。”他的眼睛很干，尼尔眨眨眼想把泪水憋回去，特工可不能流泪。  
埃姆特哼了一声，他完全没有力气，也不想再开口说话。男人疲惫的脸上刻着和尼尔一样的绝望懊悔，“我也不知道会如此，也许我应该申请永远留在灯塔上。”尼尔说。  
“那你便不会遇到我。不是一个好主意。”埃姆特嘟囔几句，他看着青年黯淡失色的蓝眼睛，鼓气最后力气宽慰对方。“尼尔，你还记得你在等一列火车，一列把你带向远方的火车。”  
“你知道这列火车会把你带到你想去的地方，但你无法确定。”  
埃姆特闭上眼，继续蠕动嘴唇说，尼尔从不知道这段接头暗号还有后续。  
他说：“然而那都无关紧要，因为我会陪你到最后。”  
列车呼啸而过，远处的湖面上飞起白色的鸟。  
04.  
“测试通过，欢迎回到现实。”  
尼尔带着整个脑子变成浆糊，且浑身被火车碾压的痛感睁眼，他正躺在一张白色塑料椅子上，右臂静脉连接一条塑料管，头顶是温暖而惨白的灯光。  
一只熟悉的手按掉桌上的收音机，咏叹调戛然而止，给屋内两人留下难堪的静默。整洁的房间里温暖明亮，没有焦煤碳味，一切就像尼尔一小时前到达这里的样子。  
“这个测试不光有关体能，也关乎于你的嘴巴够不够牢固。很多人在看到空无一物的银色胶囊时都会毫不犹豫供出上司姓名。”坐在另一张椅子上的埃姆特缓慢起身，他气定神闲地站在尼尔面前，牙口完好，右眼未曾受伤。  
“埃姆特。”尼尔干巴巴地说。  
“抱歉对你撒谎，我不叫埃姆特。”黑发男人伸手，结结实实地把尼尔从椅子上拉起来，递给他一杯发出愉悦气泡爆炸声的无糖可乐，贴心地加了片柠檬。“现在开始我是你的教官，欢迎加入我们。”  
“……你们？”  
“没有太多时间给你准备一个入职欢迎会，我们要立刻前往孟买。”教官说，转身收拾起两个一模一样的黑色旅行包：包括洗漱三件套，绝对遮光睡眠眼罩，一把SIG手枪，还有一个空弹匣。  
尼尔瞥到对方手心抛出一个系着红线的圆形小东西，又快速被收回手中。“盯着别人的图腾看是不礼貌的。”教官说。  
“教官，请问我到底被谁招募了？”  
“TENET。”他扔给尼尔一个黑包，遥控开启仓库大门露出停机坪上纯黑色的直升机。它的机舱玻璃上有三个绽开花朵一样的弹孔痕迹，机翼奇怪而僵硬地旋转着，像别扭的鸟翼。  
“这一切都要从物理学三大定律说起，做好准备，尼尔，你将抛弃你曾经熟悉的世界。”  
尼尔抓住他的手，握紧厚实的手心，登上直升机。他在猎猎作响的刺耳风声中对“埃姆特”大喊：“TENET，是个盗梦组织，对吗？我见过刚刚那个装置，一台盗梦机。”  
“你只猜对了一半，男孩。”坐在飞机副驾驶的男人转过头，尼尔认出来他是艾弗斯，那个喜欢收集莫名其妙东西的欧洲人。“我们不仅要盗梦，我们要去未来盗梦。”  
“所以……先生。”尼尔十指交叉，深吸一口气面对教官，脸上莫名烧起红晕。“发生在梦境里的事情……只是发生在梦中，不是现实，对吗？”  
艾弗斯局促地笑了一声，教官则十指交叉同样深吸一口气，“既然是你亲生经历过的事情，为什么不会是‘现实’呢，尼尔？”  
直升机飞离停机坪，尼尔朝下望时看到了一片深蓝色的海，海面上伫立白色墓碑似的风力发电机。  
风叶逆时针旋转，黑翼红头燕鸥像天使一样穿行。

end


End file.
